<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Basking by ranguvar82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008980">Basking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82'>ranguvar82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silence and Strength [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sunbathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley was very proud of his garden, of the fruit trees, the shade trees, the flowers, and the vegetables, and of the pool. But what he was proudest of were the rocks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Silence and Strength [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Basking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Basking</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was very proud of his garden. He was proud of the apple and cherry trees that produced the best produce for miles around. He was proud of the flowers that grew in a riot of color(and as his angel had an affinity for irises, those were the ones that grew the most.) He was proud of the pool he had created using his own considerable strength and, if he was honest with himself, quite a bit of magic. He was proud of the oak, elm and ash trees that served as shade and made perfect spots to picnic with and kiss his beloved angel, chasing the lovely blush that always suffused Aziraphale’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>He had made little paths all through, lit up with tiny versions of the stars that he had sung into being. One corner had been set aside for vegetables, and Aziraphale was very appreciative of the fresh carrots, tomatoes, peppers, peas, and anything else that Crowley could coax from the soil. The angel’s cooking skills were now legendary throughout the village, and many a night saw them entertaining quite a few people with excellent food and even better drink.</p><p> </p><p>But what Crowley is most proud of in his garden are the rocks. They’re scattered in a haphazard pattern, and all of them are smooth and polished, all different sizes, all different shapes. Regardless of the size, shape, or color, the rocks all share a common trait.</p><p> </p><p>Each and every one is directly in a patch of sunlight. They capture the heat wonderfully, just the thing for a demon that is also a snake.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley will go out in his garden in the morning, and depending on his mood, will either climb or slither onto the rock nearest the house, stretching out to receive the morning sun’s warmth. His fingertips and toes wiggle, and a smile appears on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Right now he was stretched out on a large rock in the middle of the garden, the warm heat sending a pleasant thrum through his naked body. Crowley had figured out very early on that when he was not basking as a snake, it was much easier to simply sunbathe nude. It allowed him to ensure that every part of him got the wonderful heat he craved.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that seeing him nude drove Aziraphale nearly mad with lust was just a bonus.</p><p> </p><p>The silent demon wiggled happily. Hell had been so cold, a cold that sunk into his very soul, and for a long time, Crowley wasn’t sure if he’d ever truly be warm again. Aziraphale had rekindled the warmth that always resided inside him, the warmth that had refused to fade even during his torturous time in Hell.</p><p> </p><p>Crowley felt gentle fingers carding through his hair. Sighing, he moved closer, eyes still shut in peace. “Hello, my love. I thought you might be taking advantage of this warm weather.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Warm. Basking.’</p><p> </p><p>“Funny, I’m doing the same thing. I could bask all day long in your beauty, my Star Maker.”</p><p> </p><p>‘Join me?’</p><p> </p><p>“You never have to ask, my heart.” Aziraphale climbed onto the rock(which obligingly made itself larger to fit them both). Crowley snuggled up to him, humming in happiness.</p><p>His angel was warmer than a thousand suns, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of time basking in his heat.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>